


Love Confessions

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 17:50:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You have helped Natasha calm down from her memories of the Red Room but you have a past you never mentioned. Natasha is there for you while you have a panic attack. Then you suddenly tell Natasha about your feelings for her.Warning: Mention of abuse





	Love Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

You never told the other Avengers about your past. It was something you refused to talk about. When you first joined the team and they asked what your past was, you just told them that you grew up with a normal life. That was far from the truth. You didn’t even tell Natasha, the woman you’ve fallen for, about your past.

You and Natasha have gotten close over the years that you’ve been apart of the team. You were always there for her whenever she had a nightmare about the Red Room. Whenever she had a nightmare or a flashback she would go to you. You were the only one she could fully open up to about her past, well the only person other than Clint. 

Today all the Avengers had a meeting. You were sitting next to Natasha as Steve was going over some things. Then before you knew it Tony and Steve were yelling at each other. 

Your eyes widen. Then their voices got even louder. It was starting to get harder to breathe and you started to flinch with every word that was yelled and when either of them hit the table. You were starting to have a panic attack. You were getting flashbacks of your parents screaming at you and hitting you for every little thing. You had to get out of there. You quickly got up and you pretty much ran out of the room.

What you didn’t notice was that Natasha noticed everything. She knew you were starting to have a panic attack. She just didn’t know why. She has never seen you like this before and she was really worried. After you left the room she got up and went after you.

You had to make it to your room before it got worse. But luck wasn’t on your side. Before you could make it to your room, you leaned against a wall and slid down until you were sitting on the floor. Tears had started to roll down your cheeks. You brought your knees up to your chest and hugged them. You tried everything that normally would work whenever you had a panic attack but nothing was working.

When Natasha found you, she was shocked. She quickly made her way over to you she kneels down in front of you. “(Y/N), sweetie, I need you to focus on me alright?” She takes your hands in hers. “Try a copy my breathing ok?”

You tried to copy her breathing but you couldn’t. You shook your head and closed your eyes as more tears started to fall. As Natasha was calmly talking to you, you focused on her soothing voice. You slowly started breathing normally and your tears had stopped.

You opened your eyes and looked at Natasha, you wrapped you’re arms around her. “Thank you Nat.” You whispered.

Natasha let out a sigh of relief as she wrapped her arms around you. “You’re welcome.” She pulled away and gave you a small smile. “Come on, lets get you to your room.” Natasha helped you up off the floor, she wrapped a protective arm around you as she walked with you to your room.

Once you got to your room, Natasha opened your door and brought you inside. She brought you over to your bed and sat you down. She was about to turn to leave to give you some privacy but you grabbed her hand.

“Would you stay… please?” Your voice cracked. “I really don’t want to be alone…” You avoided her gaze. You haven’t felt this vulnerable in a long time.

Natasha gave you a smile, a smile that she only gave you. “Of course I’ll stay.” She sat down next to you and pulled you into her. You rest your head on her shoulder.

“I know you want to know why I was having a panic attack.” You said after a few minutes. 

“You don’t have to tell me if you’re not ready to talk about it.” Natasha started to gently rub circles on your back.

You moved your head from her shoulder so that you were looking at her. “No, I should’ve told you a long time ago.” You took a deep breath. “My parents… they weren’t good people. They seemed like they were outside of the house, but when we were home… they would always scream at me and hit me for every little thing. Sometimes I would have broken bones from what they would do to me.” You didn’t even realize you had tears rolling down your cheeks until Natasha wiped them away with her thumb.

“You don’t have to tell me any more.” Natasha wrapped her arms around you. She couldn’t believe what your parents did to you. “You’re safe (Y/N). I will never let anyone hurt you ever again.” You look into her green eyes and you knew she meant every word. You didn’t even realize what you were doing until your lips were on hers.

Natasha was shocked. She wasn’t expecting you to kiss her. She just hoped that it meant that you felt the same way she feels about you. After the shock went away she started kissing you back. As you two were kissing, Natasha pulled you closer and her tongue went over bottom lip, you opened your mouth and both of your tongues fought for dominance.

When you and Natasha pulled away, you looked at her with wide eyes. “I’m… I’m sorry Nat… I-”

Natasha cut you off by giving you a quick kiss. “Please tell me that kiss meant something.” She whimpered.

“It did.” You nod. You lean forward to rest your forehead against hers. “Nat, I’m hopelessly in love with you.”

“I’m hopelessly in love with you too.” She pulled you in for another kiss, you smiled into the kiss and Natasha did as well.

For the rest of the day you both stayed in your room cuddling. When you both fell asleep in each others arms, Clint was in the vents, he just wanted to make sure you were alright. When he saw you and Natasha sleeping in each others arms he couldn’t wipe the smile off his face.


End file.
